


walmart

by ashtonsbabygurl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Michael, Canon Gay Relationship, Conversations, Cute, Daddy Calum, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Pick-Up Lines, Smut, Sub Michael, Top Calum, Underage ig, Walmart, but that's later lol, lil' baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which michael falls in love with the cute kiwi boy who bags his groceries in walmart.</p>
<p>(lowercase intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is a story i decided to write! there's not much smut/or any really. each chapter will be about 1k words (the first one is a little short i'm sorry...) and will be conversations the two have in walmart, lol.

michael walks through the store with a smile on his face. school was over for the week, and he couldn't have been more ecstatic. he walked his best friend luke home, before deciding to walk the mile to use his allowance at walmart.

he didn't want to buy anything big - just maybe a candy bar and some soda, maybe get something from redbox. 

as he scans the isles, a box of cookies strikes his interest. they're chocolate chip, and theres at least twenty in there. he figures he could invite luke over to help him eat them all. 

he takes a box off the shelf and places it in his basket, and continues down the isles. after he decides on getting the furry christmas socks and a sweet tea, he heads over to the check out. 

only a few registers are open, so he picks the line with the shortest amount of people; which just so happens to be lane the cutie with the tattoos is working at. 

"nice," michael thinks to himself. he steps forward and starts putting his items on the conveyer belt, and before he knows it, the cutie is giving him a smile that sends chills down his spine.

"good evening, i hope you found everything okay?" he asks. his voice is rough like sandpaper, but makes michael feel all soft and cozy inside. 

michael nods, "yeah, th-thank you."

the cashier takes the fuzzy socks in his hands to scan them, "these are adorable," he says.

'just like you' michael is tempted to say, but he isn't much of a flirt. plus, the boy is probably just another straight white boy. then, michael turns his head to get a better look at the boy. his skin isn't exactly white, but maybe he's just really tan?

michael realizes he's too wrapped up in the boy to think of a reply. so he just goes with a simple, "yeah, i kn-know right?"

the boy just laughs softly before clicking a few more buttons. "okay, that'll be eleven dollars," the cashier smirks. "and your phone number."

michael blushes when he says this. "excuse me?" he says though, because there's no way the cute cashier would want him.

"shit, you're straight, aren't you?" the cashier looks embarrassed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. michael can't believe he diminished the boy's confidence just like that.

"n-no, i'm not, it's just um," michael awkwardly said. it wasn't like he didn't find him hot, and he wasn't straight either, he was just a little too shy to give over his number when he doesn't even know the boy's name. plus, he's never given anyone he's number before, why start now? (but then again, no one's ever asked.)

"here's eleven," michael finally said as he handed calum a ten dollar bill and a one. he took it while biting his lip.

a few moments later, michael's items were bagged. he took them and was about to leave the store when the boy yelled. 

"hey! wait, what's y-your name?" he asks, his eyes are lit up brightly, and michael can't bare to turn him down again. and so what if he tells him his name? where's the harm in that?

"m-michael," he says simply. 

the cashier nods and starts printing off his receipt. after it's finished, he takes out a pen and starts scribbling on it. 

"i'm calum," the boy, calum, says and gives michael his receipt. he starts smirking before adding: "but, you can call me later."

michael turns the receipt over to find seven digits, and the words 'ur cute' written on it. all he can do is blush again and leave the register without another glace. 

he swears to himself after he leaves the store that he won't call him, nor text this calum. he is cute, but michael has to focus on the important things, like school and his mom. right? 

'it's not a big deal, i'll forget about him by tomorrow' michael tells himself. but when he gets home, his mom can't seem to figure out why he's blushing so much. she'd never guess it was because of the cutie that wrung him up in walmart.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael's a little nervous when he runs into calum again, but it works out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!

michael pales as he turns the corner, for he sees that there are only a few registers open. the first register is packed, the second has that annoying guy from school that is always bothering michael, and the last one has calum. 

now it isn't that michael doesn't like calum, it is just that he never texted him after he was given his number. he doesn't want calum to be upset with him.

he can always just go to self checkout, but every time he does that, something would go wrong  and the bright green light would turn red and a worker would have to come and help him. it was always super embarrassing, and michael doesn't want to go through that again. 

in the end, he choses calum's lane.

michael avoids eye contact for as long as he can. he places his items (cat food, milk, bread, and some ice-cream) on the conveyor belt.

"hey, michael right?" calum asks him, and michael finally forces himself too look up into his eyes. 

he has really pretty eyes. they're brown, and reminds him of chocolate. but, michael shouldn't be thinking like that anyway.

"yeah," he says simply. calum presses a button and the conveyor belt starts moving.

"sorry if i made you uncomfortable last week," calum starts scanning his things while talking. "you're just really cute and pretty, and i tend to overreact and freak out around pretty people."

michael starts blushing. "th-thank you...wow," he says. he's quite flattered about what calum said, it was cliché, yes, but also very cute.

"yeah, but sorry," calum apologizes again.

"no, no. it's fine, i was actually going to text you but..." michael trails off. 

"but?" 

"but, my mom sorta threw away the receipt," michael says. he had went home with a smile on his face, thinking about the cute boy who had given him his number, and even maybe texting him. when he went looking for the number, it was gone. 

"you still live with your mom?" calum asks as he taps a few buttons on the register. $13.79 pops up on the register.

"uh yeah," michael pauses to hand calum the money. "i kind of have to... i'm only seventeen."

calum looks up from the screen with a shocked expression. "you're only seventeen!?" he exclaims, catching he attention of a few people in line behind him.

"sorry...?" michael says quietly. 

"no, it's okay. i just thought you were older," calum shrugs and hands michael his change and starts bagging his things. "i'm twenty."

'twenty years old' michael thinks to himself. somehow his age makes him seem even more attractive.

"it's only three years...plus i'm almost 18!" michael makes a small attempt to ease calum, who was obviously a little weirded out.

calum takes a breath. "yeah, i know, it's fine. i have friends who are fifteen, some who are like thirty.  you just surprised me is all," he says, but michael's not too convinced. he's pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that he's not legal yet, but he lets it slide.

he's about to open his mouth again when a tall girl with her hair in a pony tail walks up to calum.

"mr. hood, you have costumers waiting," she says simply before walking away. calum mutters something that sounds like 'yes ma'am'.

calum finished up with the bags and hands them to michael. he's about to walk away when he calls him back.

"wait, if i give you my number again, will you text me?" calum asks with hopefully eyes.

michael nods enthusiastically. 

"okay, but this time i'm writing it somewhere you won't lose it," he says. michael watches as he takes out a pen and gestures for his arm. he smiles when he realizes what he's doing.

a few moments later, another worker is telling him to have a good day as he walks out of the store.

and michael knows he will have a good day, because he now knows calum's last name, his age, and his phone number, which is a lot more than he's ever known about one of his crushes, so maybe this one will be worth while.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael and calum have some fun in the bakery ;)

michael walks through the store with a smile on his face. it's his mom's birthday and he took it upon himself to make a few extra dollars so he could buy her a nice cake for her birthday. he knows it isn't much, when most kids in his grade can afford to give their mothers pearls and diamonds for their birthdays, but he knows she'll love it anyway.

he finds his way to the bakery and picks out a pretty one. it's frosted with white frosting, but has chocolate cake, him and his mother's favorite. it's almost thirty dollars, but he gets it anyway. 

no one's at the bakery to ring him up, so he walks to the front and smiles when he sees that calum is working again. 

it's been nearly two weeks since the two have spoken in person, but they've been texting almost non-stop. 

michael now knew that the boy was kiwi, not asian, nor a fruit.

when calum had explained the common confusion, michael had sent him a 'lol' and then went on to say that he thought he was beautiful with his darker skin tone. 

the two had been lowkey flirting with each other after that, although michael still doesn't know calum's sexuality. he hopes he's into guys, though. 

michael waits patiently in calum's lane until it's his turn. when it is, he delicately places the cake on the belt so the cute frosting flowers don't get smudged.

"hey mikey," calum greets him with a smile that michael returns.

"hi," he says back.

"you haven't texted me in a while," calum says with a pout.

michael just shakes his head softly. "well, i guess i decided that i like talking to you in person better."

this has calum smiling so much that the skin near his eyes crinkle, and fuck, michael thinks he's so adorable. 

"oh? is that why you looks so happy?" calum asks before he scans his cake and hits a few more buttons. 

"yeah," michael pauses, "plus it's my mom's birthday today."

calum nods. "oh! that's why you got the cake then."

now it's michael's turn to nod. the price then comes on the screen, and michael hands calum two twenties. 

"you know," calum pauses to hand michael his change. "you could have someone in the bakery write on this for you? to say "happy birthday" or something."

michael thinks that's a really cool idea, but remembers that no one was in the bakery. "there wasn't anyone at the bakery earlier though... otherwise i'd love to do that," he says with a slight frown.

"awe, c'mon don't pout. i'll just take you over there," calum smiles.

"really?"

"yeah, it's no problem. besides, no one is in my line so i can't get yelled at for this."

it seems like a good plan to michael, so they head over to bakery. 

calum lets michael into the back. it looks cool in there, they have a whole bunch of half made cakes, icing, sprinkles, candles, and everything sweet you can imagine.   
michael thinks he might be in heaven.

"okay, so, what color icing would you like?" calum asks him as they stand in front of all the icing pipes, or whatever they're called.

michael thinks for a moment. "pink," he says finally, because his mom likes pink almost as much as he does.

calum nods and picks up the pink pipe. he takes off the lid to the cake and holds the pipe like he knows what he's doing, and for the cake's sake, michael hopes that he does.

"okay, what do you want it to say again?" calum asks.

"just 'happy birthday mom' is fine," michael replies. he knows his mom will be even happier with the pink icing on it. plus, he's getting extra time with calum, so it's a win-win.

calum starts piping slowly, but picks up the pace after he gets done with the word 'happy'.

when it's done, it doesn't look too shabby. the words are a little crooked, and calum's hand writing isn't the neatest, but michael doesn't care because it still looks amazing to him.

michael thanks him and expects him to put the pipe away, but instead he tells him to stay still and holds the pipe up to his face.

after a few moments, michael feels the sticky icing pressing against the top of his cheek. 

calum laughs. "you look like marina and the diamonds now."

michael's eyes noticeable light up when calum says this. he rushes over to the mirror and smiles brightly.

"oh my god i do!" he exclaims, looking over the small icing heart drawn on his cheek. he wishes to take a picture and put it on tumblr, but he doesn't want calum to think that he's weird.

"wait, michael starts, "you know marina and the diamonds?"

calum nods. "uh, a few songs, yeah."

michael chuckles. "i thought a tall, muscular, tattooed guy like you would listen to metal or something, not pop music like marina and the diamonds," he says with a smile.

"hey, don't judge," calum says. and michael's not judging at all. if anything, he finds it adorable that calum listens to her.

the last couple minutes they keep talking about other music they like, and drawing more pointless things in icing, until a coworker of calum's comes in and ruins the fun.

but still, at the end of the day, michael knows his mom will love the cake, and that he'll forever remember his moms 45th birthday, because it was possibly one of the best days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, hope you enjoyed!! feedback is greatly appreciated


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael's sad but it's still kind of okay because he gets to see calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short - sorry!

it's a few days after karen's birthday when michael walks into the store again. he longs to be as happy as he usually is when he's there, but he just can't find a way to smile today.

school sucked, this jacob guy kept pestering michael, calling him gay and a fag, even put his hands on him once or twice. luckily his friend luke had interfered before it had gotten to physical.

now he just wants to quickly pick up some things for his mom and get back home, and preferably sleep the rest of this horrid day away.

michael finds the milk and bread in the usual places, finds the yogurt as well. he has a little bit of a problem finding the sugar and cinnamon, but he figured it out eventually.

when it's time to check out, he almost goes to lane #3 instead of #7, the lane calum is always working. he doesn't want to talk today, but figures maybe if he sees calum he might feel a little better.

he places his things down and puts away his basket. he almost never uses a cart, he thinks he would probably run into a display or something if he tried to. 

"hey there," calum says cheerily. 

michael gives him a stiff smile, "hi."

"did your mom like the cake?" calum asks as he scans the grocery things, pressing a few buttons every now and then.

"yeah, she was really happy with it," michael says, his voice not having the joy it usually held. 

"that's great but," calum pauses, "you don't seem so happy?"

michael clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth. "well, that's cos i'm not, really."

"why is that?" calum furrows his eyebrows.

"just...some guy at school, he's been bothering me," michael admits, but he doesn't want to go into much detail.

calum finishes up what he's doing on the register, and michael hands him the money, as usual, before he goes on the start bagging the groceries. they don't talk he's done.

"who is he?" he says finally. "i'm sure i can talk to him, straighten him out," he says as he cracks his knuckles, flexing his muscular arms.

michael smiles at how silly calum is when he's trying to show off. "no, it's okay. it's no big deal, really."

"are you sure?" calum asks, handing the few plastic bags over to michael.

"i'm positive," michael assures him.

"oh, well, okay. have a good night," calum tells him.

"you too," michael says before he takes his bags and leaves.

although it definitely wasn't the best day, it wasn't horrible either, because calum still got michael to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kik me at ashtonsbabygurl please

**Author's Note:**

> this will also be published on my wattpad (ashtonsbabygurl) soon!


End file.
